Playing the Melody
by December'sRose
Summary: iPod tag challenge. Come on, it had to be done. I tag GoldenFlither,SuperReader,Hajime Morikawa, Numbuh212, and Nigel’s Leading Woman. A collection of drabbles based off of songs I got when my iPod was on shuffle. Number 67 of the 100 Theme Challenge


Title: Playing the Melody

Rated K+

Summary: iPod tag challenge. Come on, it had to be done. I tag GoldenFlither, Super Reader, Hajime Morikawa, Numbuh212, and Nigel's Leading Woman. A collection of drabbles based off of songs I got when my iPod was on shuffle. Number 67 of the 100 Theme Challenge

A/N: Okay, so what's going on here? Something I figured that would be fun for all of us KND fans. If you're mentioned in my list of those I tagged, you're job is to tag a few more people and tell them to tag others. Here's the deal: **If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your IPOD or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.**

I tag:

GoldenFlither

Super Reader (Yup, you have to do it twice like I did!)

Hajime Morikawa

Numbuh212

…and Nigel'sLeadingWoman

I've already been tagged in the Life with Derek fandom, and I thought, it might be neat to do this here. My friend Shellie started it really, over in the LwD section so give her the props if you think this is a cool idea! Also, it gives a lot of 100TC participants to use this as an excuse for Number 67 of the 100TC. Hey, it's a win-win! You're allowed to tag someone more than once, even if that other person has already been tagged, btw. As usual, if you want more information on the 100 Theme Challenge feel free to contact either me, Super Reader or Numbuh212 for details.

* * *

**01. I Really Miss You- S Club 7**

Nigel stared out from his bedroom in space. A day full of Galactic missions had left him exhausted. He was glad he was able to get some relaxation time, some time to think. The rest of his sector was asleep, he was sure of it. Time worked differently in space than it did on earth but Nigel still caught himself yearning to go by the Earth clock. Things were different.

He missed his friends. He missed playing at school at recess. He missed his parents. Most of all he missed . . .her.

He couldn't tell her goodbye, he was lucky that he could tell the others good bye period. He wondered what she was thinking right now. She must have heard the news, that he was never coming back to Earth. How was she taking it? Did she care? Did she cry? Did she missed him?

He dreamt of her, he dreamt of their reunion if it were possible. He'd tell her everything he saw out in space, all the missions he had been on, all of his adventures.

He'd tell her things he couldn't bring himself to tell her back on Earth. She was one of his closest friends, but he felt something more.

Nigel sighed as sleep took him. Rachel would know one day, one day he'd tell her everything. For now, he could only remain in his dreams.

**02. Bring Me To Life- Evanescence**

She didn't want to do it, but she had no choice.

Lizzie had no regrets, but she still felt pain. She had no one by her side now, no one to care about, no one to dream about. No one to dream about her.

No one to hold her.

She cried herself to sleep at night all the time. His friend, that Abby girl, she had told her Nigel had left and was never coming back. She tried to make sense of it but she couldn't. In truth, she missed him.

She missed the times back when he really cared about her more than missions. She missed being in his arms, in his protective hold. It was heartbreaking to think about it but she couldn't stop herself. She missed him.

Lizzie had no regrets, but she felt a pain she had never experienced in her whole life. It was true, she figured after staring at the moon one night, you never know how much you really love someone . . .until they're gone.

**03. As Long As You're Mine- Wicked soundtrack**

He pulled her into the sweetest kiss she had ever received. She responded with vigor, placing her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. After a moment, his hand found her hair; he began to run it through her thick curls.

It was too unbelievable. Never in a thousand years would she had imagined this possible. It was surreal, it was like a dream.

When they broke apart, both breathless, they smiled at each other. Hoagie brought his lips to her ear and whispered three sweet words. Abby blushed and whispered them back before pulling him into another kiss. This was the way things were meant to be, he was her life now. And as Abby laid next to him when he was asleep she had also realized that he made her feel wicked that evening, more so than she had ever felt in her entire life. Not that she minded of course.

**04. Forgiven- Within Temptation**

One would have guessed she would have been angry. After all it was her who introduced him into the Kids Next Door. No one seemed to care that it was her who taught him most everything she learned from her sister when they were cadets. She was protective over him like a teacher was protective of her student. Now, they were separated, she couldn't protect him any more.

He left to fight adult tyranny in the galaxy. It was noble, it was heroic. It made every one who knew give him the up most respect. He was a hero.

He had left her though, he left her behind to lead. He left her the team. He left her.

No one understood exactly how she was feeling. She'd keep her emotions hidden, then when no one was looking she'd cry. Each tear that fell made her miss him even more. He was really gone and he wasn't coming back.

She couldn't be mad at him though, as it wasn't his choice. She knew she was proud of him. She knew that they were still best friends wherever he was. She'd dream of that day when they could be together again and she knew by her dreams that when they'd meet for the first time in the future, he'd apologize for leaving her. She knew that if this happened she'd throw her arms around him in a hug and tell him he had already been forgiven and nothing was ever going to change that.

**05. You- Evanescence**

Kuki thought she would never find her true love; she figured she would never get her happily ever after that Mushi always assured she would get. Then she met Wally and her life changed. They met in college, he was studying to be a doctor. She was studying Chemistry as a side class. It didn't take long for them to fall in love, and soon his world became hers vice versa. She was his everything. They were in love.  
It was a surreal connection between them, like they were in love in a past life. Like they were destined lovers. Kuki became scared after awhile, thinking her fairy tale would end up like Romeo and Juliet. Instead, it was the opposite. He proposed to her Christmas day, in her family's home. She was in tears when she said yes and when he pulled her into a passionate kiss she finally knew she had fallen in love with Mr. Right and nothing could ever change that.

**06. Dancing Through Life- Wicked soundtrack**

"You can't just play all the time!"

"There's a time and a place for fun!"

"Be serious for once!"

Hoagie ignored every one of these comments. As a freshman in high school, his attitude had changed about certain things. You can only live life once, right? So, why should he hold back? He didn't remember most of his past and he figured it was a great way to start anew. Maybe he could create a personality that better suited him. He was getting tired of his mother pressuring him in school. She told him this was time he needed to focus the most. If he messed up this year, he'd have a harder time in the future.

He lived out his freshman year to the fullest, showing off his true personality. He went with the flow, and he didn't care what others thought. In time, around senior year, he met and started dating the one girl that made him fall in love. She admired his carefree attitude and sometimes, she even had one of her own. They were the perfect match for each other and this was proven when he proposed in college and she accepted. Now, both Hoagie and Abby Gilligan were living life to the fullest, overcoming hard times with positive attitudes and eagerly awaiting their newest addition to their small family. And when Hoagie held his daughter for the first time, he knew that his attitude towards life had been rewarded with a treasure he and Abby could call their own. Perhaps little Ann, would carry the carefree attitude both her parents held.

**07. Wake Up- Three Days Grace**

His best friends told him to move on. They told him she wasn't worth getting upset over. They told him he could get a better girl in a heart beat. What surprised him most was the little lie that had been covering the truth all this time. Lizzie was no one special; she wasn't ther e for him like his team…like Rachel. She never supported him, she never backed him up like a girlfriend should. She was never concerned really; she was only concerned about her needs and complaints:

"Nigie! You need to lose weight! I can't have my boyfriend turn into a blimp!"

"Who cares about that? It's stupid! You should pay more attention to me and what I want!"

"The Kids Next Door is taking you away from me, can't you see that? I don't care about the kids who need saving from stupid adults, I care about you and me!"

As these bitter memories taunted him, Nigel knew exactly what to say when Lizzie called a few days later begging him to take her back.

**08. My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion**

She wasn't going to sit back and do nothing. When Rachel had learned about Nigel's heroic departure, her heart broke in two. Regret built up inside her-she never got a chance to tell Nigel how she really felt, she never got a chance to say good bye.  
"No offense sir, but are you crazy?" 86 had asked once Rachel told her of the plan. She almost laughed at Fanny's shocked reaction. "Maybe." She said with a smile. "I've got to try; Nigel and I have become a team these past few months….there's no way I'm letting us separate."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your crush, would it?" Fanny smirked when Rachel's blush answered her question.

"At least take your brother." Patton advised. "This way you can look after each other." Rachel agreed and after a little begging Harvey agreed as well, claiming he still hadn't been able to get his revenge on Nigel yet.

The two took off in a 2x4 crafted space shuttle, including about a few months worth of food and water. Two months passed. They were running out of water while at the same time Harvey was trying to cling on to his last bit of sanity.

Suddenly, a white light encased them, causing the two siblings to scream and hold on to each other. In a flash, they were in a different location: white light surrounded them making it hard to figure out where exactly. Voices could be heard, some spoke in different languages that Rachel had never heard of in her life. Harvey hid behind her. Already deciding she wasn't going down without a fight, Rachel prepared herself as a figure emerged. As soon as she knew, she gasped. "Nigel!" He opened his arms and she ran into them, feeling protected, feeling complete. She never wanted to leave his arms ever again.

**09. Birthday- The Cruxshadows**

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" Her mother greeted as she came down the stairs. Fanny tried to smile, but found the task difficult. "Your birthday pancakes are in the kitchen," Mrs. Fullbright informed her after kissing her daughter on the forehead. She nodded, proceeding to the kitchen only to find her father, her brothers and a big "Happy 13th Birthday!" sign. The sign nearly made her flinch, but she fought against the urge. "Hey princess, happy birthday!" Mr. Boss said with a huge smile. Again, she tried to smile, but failed. "What's wrong, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Daddy." She told him, exchanging glances with her brothers who knew she was lying. Her dad may have known she was apart of the Kids Next Door but he didn't know what happened when a kid turned thirteen. Maybe it was best. Knowing her dad, he'd probably organize the villains and have them attack and destroy the decommissioning chamber, because it made his "princess" unhappy. Fanny had planned on going out without a fight. She didn't want everyone calling her a hypocrite or anything. She looked at the clock and bit her lip….any second now.

The doorbell rang.

"Honey, your friends are here to wish you a happy birthday!"

This was it.

**10. Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis**

Her friends didn't understand. Of course they didn't. It was different. It was new. Her friends and everyone else she was associated with all had a system: They never changed the "rules". Abby was apparently breaking a big rule when she agreed to go out with science nerd Hoagie Gilligan. Her popularity had risen through out high school and she had been noticed by some of the most popular guys in the 12th grade. All the girls wanted to be her for some reason that was still unknown to her.

She didn't care how many rules she broke. Hoagie was her best friend, and she wanted to give him a chance. As it turned out, he was actually the best boyfriend she had ever had. They remained steady after high school. Her friends still gossiped about her when they thought she wasn't listening. She heard them and she didn't care. In the end, when Hoagie proposed to her on their anniversary she knew that she had made the right choice.

-Fin-

A/N: Okay, so I accidentally erased half of this a while ago and I had to construct most of the ending from memory. I didn't cheat, I promise! I stuck to the tag rules. Thanks for reading everyone, until next time and I hope everyone has fun with this!

"_Never let go of the one you truly love_"

-December'sRose


End file.
